GExtreme
by Two Towers
Summary: ACUC Crossover. New plot, New enemies, New allies. Same old Gundams. I'm back. Chapter 3 is new.
1. The Begining

****

G-Extreme

**_Disclaimer:_** A gundam wing/mobile suit gundam crossover. I do not own, nor am I associated with, gundam wing or mobile suit gundam in any way. Their respective companies own both. 

**_The Beginning_**

In an abandoned Oz base, a secret meeting is going on. In one of the old conference rooms, twelve men in robes are sitting down and talking intently.  
  
"How is project slider going" one of the robed men said.  
  
"Smoothly, everything is going according to plan " said another. "We might be done before we expected".  
  
"How long will it take for 'Slider' to be perfected?" said a third man.  
  
" We might be done in under 5 days, if no one finds out." said the man talking before.  
  
The twelve men nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"Good, if the project goes exactly as we planned, we will finally be rid of this damn peace and that damn peacecraft." Says one of the robed men standing up.  
  
"Now Shin get a hold of yourself, you don't need to loose your cool now." one of the brethren says.  
  
" You know Hung is right, we want to have 'cool heads in order to make the right decisions'." quoted another bretheren.  
  
The room filled with a silent tension for a moment.  
  
"Yes, Let us all listen to what Wei has to say for a moment." Spoke the leader, then continued in a commanding voice  
  
" The seconded we loose our cool is the seconded we fall, now onto more important things, Yu what have you found out from shadow base."  
  
Yu smiled and said " Shadow base said that the fleet is 75% complete and by the time "Slider" is done the fleet will be operational and ready to go."  
  
" But what about the doctors and those damn gundam pilots" said the bretheren next to Hung in a very worried voice?  
  
The room went deathly silent.  
  
After a few moments of silence the leader spoke in a devious voice "We will do nothing about them Gou, but if they find out or get in our way..." he let the sentence hang for a moment and said, "Use your imagination."  
  
A collective shiver went through the crowd.  
  
"Cash is right, we can take care of any threat that comes our way, even those gundam pilots." Wei commented in a very confident voice.  
  
The bretheren then nodded in a cheerful way.  
  
"And besides" said Cash in a comedic voice "It is not like they have the gundams with them, all the gundanium is now used in the teraformer projects, besides, what are they going to fight us in, Leo's."  
  
All the bretheren burst into laughter at the comment.  
  
"Now let us end this meeting for today." Cash spoke in an offhanded voice.  
  
The men nodded and stood up, raised their hands in a salute and said, "Long live the Dark Knight Foundation."  
  
With this said the bretheren left the conference room one bye one until all were gone except Cash.  
  
Deep into his own thoughts, Cash was trying to keep his anger from consuming him when he thought about the earth as it is and what the gundam pilots mean to it.  
  
After a few moments of this, he gets up and walks out of the room.  
  
Outside of the building there is a helicopter waiting for him.  
  
He walks up to the helicopter and gets in.  
  
Soon after it takes off from the site.  
  
Looking down on the base, Cash thinks to himself "The Dark Knight's will destroy the alliance and all of the ideals that they hold so dear." Then in a violent outburst he thinks  
  
"I will have my revenge on this earth and you damn gundam pilots, either on this world."  
  
His train of thought was abruptly broken however when a flash of light occurs, and you can see that the OZ base had been destroyed, then continuing his train of thought thinks "or the next." **__**

**_TBC..._**

AN: Hey everyone, I'm back, and with some new ideas you wouldn't believe. Anyways, just have patience and you will be rewarded handsomely. PEACE 


	2. The 1st Plea

**G- EXTREME**

There is no disclaimer on this page, if you want the disclaimer look on chapter one, Now to answer some thoughts. You are all wondering why I put this in Uc instead of Ac. Well the real thing that I am doing is switching views from MSG to Wing from each chapter so you can get the full effect. Now sit back relax and enjoy. 

**_The Plea_**

On a hill looking up at the starry night sky, Frau Bo laid there depressed and deep in though. "It's been a long time since that day" Frau thought fondly.  
  
"Two years, two long years since the day you left my life forever." Frau Bo stated sadly  
  
"I don't understand what went wrong though, I thought we had something going for us!" she started the thought happy but ended in a very sad undertone.  
  
"It was like a fairy tale come to life, but everything can't go our way now can It." she stopped when a chocked sob went through her body threatening to overtake her.  
  
"The world can be very cruel sometimes but I never though this cruelty would destroy my life." this time when she stopped she cried and sobbed for a minute or two before continuing.  
  
"And to think it happened in the time where we should be rejoicing." Bo got a far-off look as the last word was said, almost as if she where remembering what went on that very day.

_**TBC...**_


	3. New friends

**G-Extreme**

**_Disclaimer:_** See chapter 1. I got all of my information from John Farman and his wonderfull book, "The Short and Bloody History of Knights, Spies, and Pirates." I only own Michal Targus.

_**

* * *

**_

_**New Friends**_

**Name:** Targus, Michael K

**_DOB_:** AC 174

**_Place of Birth:_** Bronx, New York

**_Height_:** 5ft, 10in

**_Eyes_:** Brown

**_Hair:_** Black

**_Ethnicity:_** African American

**_History:_** Born in New Albert Einstein Hospital, Michael was quickly orphaned off after his other died during labor. After bouncing around several orphanages, Michael was later adopted by none other than doctor J himself. Michael was than trained to become a great solider, but more importantly, the perfect spy. He was than placed in the Victoria institute as an orchestra agent. He was later promoted into OZ where he was activated and provided target sites for all the gundam pilots. After the one-year war was ended, he later joined the Preventors and helped by finding out about Maramaya's plot of taking over the world.

**_Rank:_** Lieutenant of Intel, OZ. Sr. Captain of field operations, Preventors.

**_Skills:_** Espionage/Counterespionage, Special Forces, All area piloting, and Psychology.

**_Codename:_** '_Renaissance_'. He was given that codename because of his extensive knowledge and expertise in espionage. Michael was trained in not only black bag jobs and bugging, he was also trained to be a cacklebladder, cannon, cobbler, lion-tamer, peep, raven, and Scalp-hunter.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** In this Chapter I introduced the bio for my new character, along with a little back story of what is going to happen in AC and UC. In my story, MSG and 08 MS Team are the only gundams that happened in the UC universe.

**SPY TALK:**

_Black Bag Jobs:_ An agents everyday life.

_Bugging:_ Listening in when you shouldn't.

_Cacklebladder:_ Making an Alive Person look dead.

_Cannon:_ To steal money back from an enemy agent for information.

_Cobbler:_ A guy who forges fake passports.

_Loin-Tamer:_ The man used to calm down a sacked agent from making threats.

_Raven:_ A handsome guy used to seduce women in the line of duty.

_Scalp-hunter:_ An expert who detects genuine defectors from fakes.

_Orchestra:_ Long term agents who remain dormant until being asked into service.

_Peep:_ The guy who takes secret photographers.


End file.
